Unforgettable
by Blank Personality
Summary: Similar to 'The Names We Hold'. Upon meeting L, Nat finds a brother in him and several years later, became Light's best friend. Ever since touching Ryuuk's Death Note, he sees Light progressively turn into Kira more and more, everyday. Without a name and with a task set by Kami herself, will he be able to save his beloved 'Aniki' and 'Raito-chan' from 'Kira?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE NOR DO I OWN NARUTO**

The beginning is going to be similar as another story of mine, so don't complain. You have been warned.

XXX

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

**October 10, 1998**

Naruto.

That was the only thing that came to mind when I tried to remember. Something. _Anything._

So, I'm guessing that Nat's my name.

I don't remember anything. _Can't _remember anything.

Geez… I keep on repeating myself.

So, I guess… my name's Nat. You can call me… well, Nat.

Right now, I'm being chased by a couple of good ole' bullies. There were really just a half a dozen or so, twelve-year-old rich kids playing the bad boys. They could've been no trouble to shake off under normal circumstances; but being in a body that's, like, no older than ten, really slows you down.

(Wait a minute, since when was I so confident that I could outrun them? And, what does 'normal circumstances'refer to? Oh. Great going Nat. The moment's gone now.)

You might wonder how I got myself into this… troubling predicament.

A few minutes ago, I woke up in the middle of an empty park, with no memories whatsoever.

The first thing I noticed was that my clothes were still intact and undamaged. In fact, they looked untouched. Although, there _was _a déjà vu moment regarding my clothes.

That time, I was so close, _so close_, to remembering something. I remember staring in awe at my own clothes for a minute or two, like I had never worn clothes so… _nice_ before. Then, I just _had _to chase the thought away my thinking, _where did _that_ come from?_

Okay, I'll admit it; the clothes weren't really that special. Just a black T-shirt with a weird design on them that I didn't have time to examine beneath a zipped, plain red jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and black and white running shoes.

They were a bit plain, but I guess beggars can't be choosers.

Anyway, while I was running, I noticed I had ran straight into a public park.

The only light was coming from the streetlamps that lined the path ever thirty feet or so, so it was pretty dark in there. And, just my damn luck…

I tripped.

It was probably just a rock sticking out of the pavement, or maybe a root innocently laying there, just waiting for me to get ensnared in its deadly trap… I probably sound really weird right about now, huh?

The boys advanced, probably thinking they looked menacing and intimidating, but in reality they looked rather silly with their chubby cheeks propped up from trying too hard to scowl and/or smirk. I tried to get up, but winced as pain shot up from my ankle.

I stared forlornly at my clothes. _Well, I guess this is it, brand-new-clothes. Nice meeting you._

My head shot up again when I heard a few loud _thuds _and shouts of alarm.

Right in front of me, surrounded by the unconscious bodies of my former attacker was a teen. He looked no older than eighteen, but the calculating gaze he set on me was not that of a normal teenager's.

The boy – teen – _man _looked… interesting… to say the least.

His jet-black hair was messy, like mine, but in a bedraggled sort of style. The bags under his eyes complimented his bored yet guarded look. Loose, long-sleeved white shirt and blue jeans covered his lean frame.

After a few moments of our staring contest, he finally pulled out a phone from his packet and called someone. He held the cell phone with two fingers like it was the most contaminated thing in the world.

He mumbled something that I couldn't understand at all as he walked towards me and kneeled down to examine my ankle.

He closed the cell and started to say something to me that I swore was in another language altogether, but I soon realized that the reason I couldn't understand him at all was that because it _was_ in another language. One that I only understand bits and pieces of, and even that was kinda hard to understand.

The next few hours were a blur to me. I remember a kind face of an old man, being picked up, being put into a black limo-like car, and finally, the face of the teen that saved me.

But, unlike earlier, he was blatantly showing emotion.

It was like a switch, I realized. At the park, where there could be eyes watching, he was like a blank piece of paper. You couldn't read _anything _on it. But now, away from the public and inside the secluded car, the wall holding all of his emotions in check broke and he showed all _kinds_ of feelings.

Excitement. Confusion. Curiosity. Childish cluelessness….

Worry?

I tried to stay awake; but now, with all the energy the adrenaline gave gone out of my system, I felt… tired.

Think I'll just have to… take a nap.

XXX

_**L's P.O.V**_

**October 11, 1998**

What is wrong with me?**  
**

First, I decided that I would take a walk in the deserted park at midnight. Then, I decided to take care of a boy.

I'm going crazy, aren't I?

Hey L, what're you doing?" And to make matters worse, he doesn't even know who I am. What? Has he been living under a rock all this time?

I snatched a tray of _my _chocolates away from him. I. Give. UP! "Watari!"

XXX

Sorry it's short!

R & R

Flames _will _be used to bake my cookies.

TTFN!


	2. Chapter 2

**DEATH NOTE BELONGS TO TSUGUMI OHBA AND TAKESHI OBATA, WHILE NARUTO IS RIGHTFULLY OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO. **

There. Now that _that's _over and done with, LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!

XXX

**November 23, 2003**

"Hey, Light! Wait up!" I shouted as I pushed my way through the crowd of rushing students. Geez, I know we're all eager to get out of school, but isn't this a bit too much?

"No need to shout, Arashi. I can hear you just fine," said student grumbled.

Light Yagami, age seventeen. Model student, best in class… first academically in a national level… Neat-freak, Einstein, genius (though my brother, L, is still more awesome!)… Oh, and don't forget, he's also my best friend.

I caught up with him just in time to see him stuffing something black in his duffle bag. "What's that?" I asked.

"Later," he brushed it off, acting all 'cool'… show-off.

We walked all the way to his house, where we use to, and still do, hang together. I greeted his mother politely and we climbed the stairs to his room. I plopped down onto his bed while he sat down on his desk chair.

"So," I started. "What was that you were putting in your bag?"

"Oh, that," he rummaged inside his duffle bag for a while, before finally pulling out a weird black notebook of sorts. He handed it to me.

"'Death Note'?" I read aloud, then I heard myself say, "As in, a notebook of death?" _Wait a minute, what?_

Light looked surprised. "Yeah, I thought that too. I guess we think more alike than we'd have thought, huh?"

"Uhh…" My mind went blank. _Maybe, Light. Just… maybe._ "Yeah… Maybe we do." I said instead, plastering a grin on my face for good measure.

_What the hell?_

XXX

"Seeya tomorrow, Raito-chan!" I called as I walked down the street, ignoring the "Don't call me that!" from, as I like to call him, Raito-chan.

I sighed as I ran my hand through my bright hair. Why oh _why _did L's current hideout have to be so damn _far_! "Ah, fuck it," I mumbled. 'Might as well get there faster. Wouldn't want dear _brother_ worry now would we?"

Walking to a nearby alley, I gathered chakra around my feet and swiftly shot off the pavement, landing quietly on a roof without much trouble. Then I silently started jumping from roof to roof, thankful that my black hoodie concealed my bright white shirt. The last thing I need in to be caught on film jumping through the air.

XXX

"I'm home," I called out, from habit mostly.

Ignoring the lack of response from the normally abnormal detective, I dropped my bag onto the couch and sat down on one of the swivel chairs beside him and checked out the cases for today. "Whoa. Thirty-seven cases in one day? L, that must be a new record!"

"I know. And you know what I said before right?" he said, not even looking up from staring at the computer screens.

I groaned, "That I have to be able to break _at least_ half the cases you break for the day, I know, I know."

He nodded, "Now get to work. I just got seven new ones from Ohio, Kansas and South Mexico. Start on those."

XXX

I know it's short, and the ending sucks, but that's only because practically nothing else happens on that day that is significant to the plot!

I sort of suck right now, but I try to build up my writing skills from another person's point of view so… REVIEW PLEASE!

Flames will be painfully thrown back at you by an angry Mello. 


	3. Chapter 3

All I want to say is that… Thank you!

I was seriously considering taking this story down; but, because of all of your encouragements via reviews and favorites and followings, I think I'm gonna take another shot at it.

**I, BLANK PERSONALITY, HERABY DISCLAIM ANY OWNERSHIP I HAVE AGAINTS NARUTO AND DEATH NOTE.**

…**ACCEPT FOR MY FAN FICTIONS**

XXX

_**Nat's P.O.V**_

**December 2, 2003**

'Alright, alright. Now, I've already got the twelve large packs of Skittles, the bag of lollipops, and the three cases of Hershey's milk chocolate Kisses. As for cakes; three boxes of triple chocolate fudge and five of strawberry cheesecakes…'

"Okay, that's it. Time to go home," I hauled the shopping bags past a bookshop. "…Right after I buy the latest D'Gray Man manga volume."

It took a couple of minutes for me to find said piece of godly literature, but I finally went to pay for it at the counter. I looked over when I heard the sound of the door opening.

'Light? Well, what do you know? It's a small world after all,' I took my things and went over. He was writing something in a notebook, probably a journal or something. I looked over his shoulder. Written in Light's unmistakable graceful handwriting were thousands of names and a few phrases I didn't bother to read, all crammed up in a couple of pages. At the bottom, where Light was almost finished writing, where the words:

_Takuo Shibuimaru_

_Dies from motorcycle accident_

"What do you mean?" the words slipped out of my mouth before I could help it.

He looked startled. "A-Arashi! Don't sneak up on me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack," he said, turning around to face me. I stepped back, not liking the closeness at all.

"I _didn't _sneak up on you! You were just to preoccupied on writing to notice me there," then I thought of something. "Hey Light, what? You wanna be an author or something? Is that what the names are?"

He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before finally finding his voice again. "Yeah. Yeah, they were." He sounded surprised and unsure, a far cry from the Raito I knew. But I wasn't paying attention to that.

Outside, a small crowd was quickly gathering, people stopping whatever they were doing to see what was going on. Some of them were making phone calls, and some were screaming; but most were just standing there, pushing and shoving each other to have a better look. A lump formed in my throat.

A road accident had just taken place.

XXX

_**Light's P.O.V**_

I closed the door behind me and pulled the curtains together, making sure no one was watching.

_Shit. Shit, shit. Shit, shit, shit, _I sat on my chair and rested my head on my palms._ What should I do? Arashi saw me writing in the Death Note and the death connected to it! If I continue my actions to become the God of the New World, it will surely be recognized as a supernatural occurrence and all he has to do is tell someone about what he saw tonight! What should I do… should I just… _"Kill him?"

I blinked, startled by my own thoughts. But as I began to ponder about it, the more it appealed to me. 'It's not really a bad idea. His death shall surely be necessary to complete my plans, but… doesn't that make me just as bad as the ones I'm killing? No… _my _cause is selfless. It is for humanity itself, but…'

My mind flashed to the day I first met him. The day a goofball ever interested me as much as him.

XXX

_Flashback_

**September 4, 2001**

"Everyone, today we have a new student. His name is Arashi Kazama; be nice." The teacher said, looking around for an empty seat. "Arashi-kun, you can sit next to Light Yagami-kun."

I raised my hand and he shuffled to his new seat beside me. "Hi, my name is Arashi; nice to meet you, Light-san."

I decided to be polite and answer him. After all, the teacher is spouting out nothing I already knew. "Nice to meet you too, Arashi-san," I added a smile I knew was flawless.

Not flawless enough though.

Still looking at me from the corner of his eyes, he whispered back, "That was pretty good; have you ever thought of becoming an actor?"

I swallowed thickly to prevent from stuttering. "N-no. No, I really haven't."

He nodded airily, "That's one thing we have in common," he turned to face me. "I think we're going to get along quite well."

_Flashback end_

XXX

I shook my head. "No; the Utopia I'm creating must have a leader. A leader who does not make wayward choices. A leader who does not get emotionally attached, damnit!" I mumbled, out loud. Oops.

"Light, dinner is ready. Do you want to eat down here or up in your room?" mom's voice called.

"O-oh, umm, I'll just eat here mom!" I called back. "I'll eat them while I study."

I ignored the faint "Okay!" and made up my mind. Pulling out the familiar-looking black book, I opened it to the already full page and put my pen against paper, making a little smudge. I hesitated.

_Well, Arashi _was _my best friend, and he never really did anything wrong or sinful or anything of the sort… except maybe that time when he pulled a prank on the principle… and the whole staff… okay, the whole school. But other than that, he was only at the wrong place at the wrong time; should I kill him for that? Maybe… maybe I could try to convince him to become my right-hand-man? But… no. In all the time I've known him, he had always had a strong sense of justice, just like me, but that sense of justice always seems to revolve around a 'no killing' rule. The Death Note kills people, and I have full intentions on getting rid of anyone that comes in my way… he's not gonna give in, no matter what._

Thinking that, for some reason, made me feel a flicker of… was that pride? Yeah… pride. Even though people may disapprove of his actions, Arashi had always have a head harder than a concrete wall. Both mentally and physically.

No, really. I once caught him banging his head on the bare redbrick wall at the back of our school for no apparent reason. It cracked. And made a dent big enough to resemble a basketball. Bigger, even.

_Sorry for doing this, man. You really were a brother from another mother to me, really. May you rest in peace. _Then, with a weary sigh I had no idea had been building up inside me, I flipped to a clean, new page at the back and put pen to paper. _He at least deserves a page of his own._

_Kazama Arashi_

There, done.

"Whoa. For a minute there I thought you were too chicken to actually do the deed. But I guess I was wrong about you after all, human," I froze, before turning my head to look at the one who spoke.

"WAAAA!" I fell off my chair as I scrambled to get away from the _thing _floating in my room.

"Hehe," _it _chuckled. "You're an interesting human."

XXX

Umm… Yeah… I'm feeling ashamed. The last two chapters had been a disgrace in my books, really; but I'm still in the process of rewriting them. 

Bare with me people!

Reviews will make chapters come out _way _faster, I promise!

Flames will be used to try to get my broken water heater to work again~ 


End file.
